What to do?
by Haely Potter
Summary: What will seventeen years old Tom Riddle do when a black haired, green eyed baby with lightning bolt scar appears out of thin air? one-shot


Tom Riddle came to one conclusion: this really wasn't his day as he sat at the shore of the Black Lake. Sure it was the day he was graduating from Hogwarts, he had gotten the job at Boring & Brukes, all the Slytherins were devoted for him and he was on the top of his year. But he was also leaving Hogwarts, the only home he had ever known (not that getting away from Dumbledore was a bad thing).

He sighed and threw an other stone to the water before pulling his hand through his midnight black hair and closing his violet* eyes.

There was a flash of light and Tom opened his eyes looking around. Nothing was different at first until he spotted a heap of clothes under the old oak. Something was moving in it.

Tom drew his wand and approached the heap ready to curse anything it was if it was going to attack. As he got closer the heap turned out to be wizards robes (normal Hogwarts school robes) and the thing wrapped in it a small baby with jet black hair, emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The baby was looking around attentively with confused green eyes.

When his eyes found Tom he began cooing happily and reached for Tom with his small hands, smiling brightly all the time.

Tom was more than shocked to see the small child on the ground, smiling and reaching out for him. It had never happened before, always had small children avoided him at all cost because he had an "evil" aura that made them cover in fear. Now this child was wanting him to pick him up and actually hold him, the child that had a very powerful aura... an aura of a powerful leader. A plan began to form in Tom's mind.

Tom gave a sight smile as he crunched down and picked the child up and conjured a blanket for him. He wrapped the baby in it, it was still chilly outside.

"What to do with you? I don't think you're an ordinary baby, you know. Maybe you're from an alternative universe or a time traveler but not a normal baby, normal babies don't appear in flashes of light, now do they?" Tom asked the baby as if he could answer back. When the baby just continued to tug his hair he sighed and made a decision. He was going to look after this one and make sure this one knew of his powers before his eleventh birthday. Besides, every Lord needs an heir...

_Sun feels nice... this man looks like da... da's nice... this boy's nice... this boy's da_, a voice hissed and Tom looked around When he saw no-one he turned to look at the child in his arms.

_Yess, you'll be the perfect heir..._ he hissed back at the baby before silencing and disillusioning him. Tom conjured a basket where he laid the baby and picked the robes up and covered the baby with it.

He walked briskly back to the school and to the dungeons where he entered the Slytherin common room unnoticed by anyone and he sneaked to his own private rooms (courtside fro being the Head Boy). He lowered the basket to his made bed and uncovered the basket. The child had fallen asleep.

Tom began to think over some names as he packed. The name would have to really mean something (Tom was a shortened version of Thomas which meant twin). He couldn't call the child "child" or "baby" all the time after all. Maybe something from the Slytherin line? No, the names in it didn't really mean anything, and Tom didn't have any fond memories from anyone in the line... Maybe history then? But what era and area? Aincent Greek? Rome? Maybe mythology?

Hmm... what a hard thing to decide...maybe Orpheus? He had always liked the ring of the name... and it did mean the darkness of night... Now the middle name... something more... homey... something Celtic... Belenus? Bright and brilliant... Yeah, it's a good one! So Orpheus Belenus Riddle was the name of the young... time/universe traveler.

And so Orpheus Belenus Riddle, the Dark Heir, was born.

A/N: This was just an idea that popped in my head one day. I hope you like it... Review! ^.^

*I don't believe his eyes went right from blue to red...

Orpheus Belenus Riddle (riddled brightness in the darkness of the night)

Edited: November 23rd 2010


End file.
